This invention relates to a fuel injection system for a mixture-compressing internal-combustion engine having separate ignition and continuous injection into the engine inlet duct which includes an adjustable throttle butterfly valve and a baffle flap pivoted at the side of the duct under the effect of the flow through the duct acting in opposition to a return force. The flap is coupled to a damper blade, and also to a coaxial rotary control member of a fuel metering valve, the latter comprising a control cylinder and a control piston rotating inside and in relation to the cylinder, and metering a quantity of fuel to one or more injector nozzles in proportion to the air current quantity.
In an existing fuel injection system of this type the metering valve is mounted on the bearing axis of the baffle flap, the control cylinder being coupled to the baffle flap and forming its bearing bush, while the control piston is stationary and acts as a bearing trunnion for the baffle flap. One disadvantage of this arrangement is that the rotary control cylinder makes it possible to connect more than one injection pipe to the metering valve. In addition, the damper blade must be coupled directly to the hub of the baffle flap, so that a damper chamber must be provided to accommodate the damper blade at the side of the intake pipe, thus appreciably increasing the dimensions of the injection equipment.